Dragon scimitar
or Dealga |exchange = gemw |examine = A vicious, curved sword. |weight = 1.8 }} The dragon scimitar is currently the strongest scimitar in the game, and can only be wielded by members who have at least 60 Attack and have completed the Master quest Monkey Madness. It can be bought from two different shops for 100,000 coins; either from Daga's Scimitar Smithy on Ape Atoll, or from Dealga in the Varrock Swordshop, though players can also buy it at the Grand Exchange. It is faster to buy them from Dealga in Varrock, since a player could easily teleport to Varrock to buy one. A Monkeyspeak amulet does not need to be worn, as players can just right-click 'Trade' on Dealga. Players who have freed King Awowogei in Recipe for Disaster can easily reach Ape Atoll through the Teleport to Ape Atoll spell (requires 64 Magic) to access Daga's shop on Ape Atoll more quickly. It is also a possible loot from Monkey knife fighters after completing Do No Evil. Along with the Abyssal whip, it used to be one of the most popular non-degrading weapons for melee training, but both were commonly ridiculed for their weak special attacks. As of the Legacy Mode update, it is not recommended to use this weapon for training on monsters, because other one-handed dragon weapons not only provide the same damage output as the scimitar, but most of them have arguably better special attacks. There is a off-hand version of this sword, that can be bought for 100,000 gp from the shop in Ape Atoll or from Dealga in Varrock. Note: Unless for some reason players are unable to buy the scimitar from the Grand Exchange, it is '''not' advised to buy it from shops as its GE price is significantly lower.'' As with all dragon equipment, the dragon scimitar cannot be made from raw materials using the Smithing skill. The dragon platebody and the dragon sq shield can be smithed from their component parts. Bonuses }} Special Attack The dragon scimitar has a special attack called Sever which prevents the target from using protection prayers for 5 seconds. The attack also has a higher chance of hitting the target. The special attack requires 55% adrenaline. It should be noted that the special attack will not disable monster protection prayers, and therefore is significantly less useful in PvM and training scenarios compared to other dragon weapons. The off-hand dragon scimitar does not have a special attack. Dropping monsters Trivia * The dragon scimitar was not actually released until almost four months after the Monkey Madness quest, on 29 March 2005. Six days later on 4 April, it was announced that the special attack of the dragon scimitar was not working as intended and could not be fixed. It was changed to the old special attack on that day. * On 23 July 2009, five days before the scheduled update, the dragon scimitar image in the Grand Exchange Database was replaced by the new model. Players found the image and posted about it in the RuneScape Forums, making it widely known before Jagex removed the image a few hours later. Five days later, the image was once again put up along with the official release. * On 28 July 2009, the Animation Pack 1 update changed the appearance and attack animations of the dragon scimitar, along with godswords, longswords, and the abyssal whip. * On 10 August 2009, an update enlarged the blade of the dragon scimitar and gave it a more red-plastic colour and a metallic luster effect. * On 15 June 2010, an update enabled players that had completed Monkey Madness to buy dragon scimitars from Dealga in the Varrock Sword Shop for 100,000 coins. * The z-buffering update changed the way the scimitar was held so that it is held horizontally like it was before the update. It was updated on 1 December 2010. * If the player asked Zeke to sell them a Dragon scimitar, he would say,"Seriously, you'll be a monkey's uncle before you'll ever hold a dragon scimitar." In the Monkey Madness quest (the quest a player must complete to wield a dragon scimitar), players have to play the role of a monkey's uncle to complete a certain part of the quest. fi:Dragon scimitar no:Dragon scimitar es:Dragon Scimitar nl:Dragon scimitar Category:Weapons that have special attacks